Nature's Duo
by Menelanna
Summary: A pair of young girls head out into the world seeing adventure. What will an elven ranger and a human druid encounter in a drow infested wilderness? current D&D campaign I am playing so I do not know where this story is going myself
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this story is about Menelanna the elven ranger and Eiblen the human druid. This is a D&D campaign I am currently playing and I will be updating this story after ever time my group gets together to play (once a week). We are playing in a region close to Thay and Cormyr. So pretty much I have no idea what is going to happen to these two girls or who they will meet. So you will learn more about them as I do as well. Also since Mene is my own character there will be more information I can give on her. Okay…now for The Nature Duo's first adventure!

Okay…did a redo of this chapter. Mostly made grammar fixes. I hope to get the new chapter up soon.

-----------

**The Adventure Begins**

Menelanna began to set up camp for herself. The sun was going down soon and she knew that it was not wise to travel in the forest at night. A single arrow brought down a rabbit for her dinner that evening. As she roasted the animal over her small fire she heard a rustling in the bushes. She put her hand on her weapon as a wolf stepped into the clearing, but relaxed when a human woman appeared behind the animal. The wolf seemed very interested in the elf's food and tried to steal it.

"Lansel no! That is not ours to take! Sorry, he likes trying to steal food for himself instead of hunting."

Menelanna laughed, "It is alright. Well it seems our paths have crossed again, Eiblen. How are you?" She smiled as she motioned for the druid to take a seat.

"I am well," she said pleasantly as she sat opposite of the ranger. "So, you finally are heading out on your own adventure without your father by your side?"

"I am, and you seem to be doing likewise."

Eiblen stretched, "Yeah, I am. Hey! Why don't we travel together? We would be better off that way."

"Sounds great!"

The two young girls talked casually with each other as they prepared their dinner. Eiblen produced some fruits and roots she had foraged earlier and combined it with Menelanna's rabbit to make a nice stew that they both enjoyed. The ranger had fun spoiling Lansel by giving him small pieces of meat. As night fell, Eiblen stretched and yawned, Menelanna told her to get some rest while she took first watch. Lansel was appointed by the druid to be second watch.

When morning broke the girls arose and went about preparing breakfast while discussing what route they should take that day. It was at that point when Lansel came up to his master and started to communicate with the druid.

"He says he smells smoke, but does not know what direction it comes from," she announced.

"Smoke? Perhaps if we go the stream we can see the direction it is from."

A few minutes later the girls were by the small stream and could see a pillar of smoke rising form the west. They quickly packed up camp and started to head toward the source, curious as to what was happening. Within the hour they came across a road.

Upon Menelanna's suggestion they followed the road while staying hidden in the forest. The elf and the wolf were able to move quite silently in wood, the human on the other hand was not. Menelanna had a great time pointing this out to her druid companion. It was not long until the heard the hooves of galloping horses. On the road was a wagon being lead by two horses. The wagon driver was whipping the horses, urging them to go faster. The women could tell that the animals were about ready to collapse and decided they had to stop the wagon. They leapt out in the middle of the road and yelled for the man to stop. The driver reined in his horses and stopped in front of them. His eyes darted about searching the woods and his breath was labored.

"Sir, what is going on?" the druid inquired.

"We were attacked!"

"Attacked? What attacked you? And are there any other survivors?" Menelanna asked as she moved about the wagon

"I don't know. There was another wagon behind me. All I saw was the fireball! We have to save Graff!"

"Fireball? A mage attacked then. May I ask what your cargo is? They might have been after that."

"I don't know what it is! All I know is that Graff and I were suppose to get it to Deeping Dale. We had two guards, but the fireball got them."

Menelanna took a look at the cargo. It was a dull gray metal that she had never seen before.

"Eiblen, I think we should stay with this guy. Lets head back to where he was attacked and see if we can find his friend."

"Yes, lets go."

The pair walked ahead of the wagon leading it back the way it had come. Lansel had been sent ahead to see what he could find. When he returned he reported to the druid that he found a burned wagon and with no living humans around. Also that he smell drow. Menelanna let out a stream of curses in elvish when Eiblen relayed the message to her.

"I will scout ahead and see if there is anything he may have missed. Keep going, I will meet up with you there," the elf said as she ran ahead hiding herself in the wood.

When Menelanna reached the burned wagon it was just as the wolf had reported. She saw that there was a charred body of a horse and a man. The man wore what was left of a chain mail vest and had a melted sword in one hand. _One of the mercenaries,_ thought Menelanna. Upon examining the wagon Menelanna saw that the cargo was untouched. Off to the side the elf noticed some movement and went to investigate. She found a second horse which was very nervous but did not show many signs of injury. Menelanna busied herself calming the animal as Eiblen showed with the wagon.

"Glad to see you have arrived. The cargo is still here and there is no sign of Graff or the other mercenary."

"I'll send Lansel ahead to scout again." With that the wolf ran off into the wood following a scent.

"Graff is dead and so are the mercenaries!" the driver wailed.

"We do not know that yet sir," the elf said calmly. "Let us wait to see what the wolf reports when he returns."

"I..I still need to get this stuff to Deeping Dale. We can load the rest of this stuff into my wagon and hitch up the third horse. Would you two ladies escort me there, I will pay you as much as were going to pay him," he said as he pointed the dead man.

"It sounds best. I do not want to leave you allow here, especially if drow attacked you," the ranger stated.

"I agree." Eiblen said.

Their new employer began hitching the third horse to the wagon. Eiblen and Menelanna began to load the metal from the second wagon into the other one. To their surprise it was not melted or have much heat from the blast of the fireball. The two women also found it to be surprisingly light and could lift it with ease. As they finished their task Lansel returned. It seemed that there were three drow, and that they had been dragging a bleeding human. The wolf did not know if the human was still alive or not.

"They must have taken your friend as a slave. I wish we could go rescue him but we do not have the man power to confront the drow," Menelanna said.

"Graff is a good as dead," the man said gravely. "It is best for us to get this stuff to Deeping Dale."

"Alright, let's get going. We should be able to get to an inn before night fall."

Menelanna took position at the back of the wagon with Eiblen while Lansel walked to the side. Both women chatted to each other while keeping a sharp eye out for any danger. Menelanna seemed nervous about the fact that their employer had been attacked by drow. She thanked the Seldarine that her father had trained her how best to fight the drow, but she was not too keen on having to battle her dark skinned kin. For several hours there was no sign of being followed or of any danger. The travelers began to relax and take in the sights. It seemed very likely that they would reach their destination before nightfall.

They were only a few miles from the small village they were heading to when Eiblen spotted something in the brush ahead. She nudged the elf and pointed it out. Three reptilian creatures with spears were spotted hiding to the side of the road, kobolts. Menelanna nodded and silently slipped off the wagon and made her way into the forest. Lansel was sent move around to the other side of the creatures. Eiblen herself move to walk in front of the wagon, long spear drawn.

Menelanna crept through the wood with her bow readied. She was almost within shooting range when she realized that there were not three but five kobolts. Two of the creature jumped at her before she could ready her scimitar. The elf was forced the retreat a bit and draw her blade and shield. Lansel quickly appeared by her side to aid her in battle. At this same moment the other three kobolts jumped out in front of the wagon.

One of the kobolts made a lunge at the ranger, giving her a nasty cut on her arm. The elf grimaced and began to take defensive maneuvers. The wolf at her side quickly managed to take down one of the creatures and tear out its throat.

Eiblen was hard pressed to fend off the three beasts on her. She received a painful blow in her side and was force to backpedaled and heal herself. The wagon driver had taken out a sling and began to throw bullets at the attackers, but with his terrible aim his was hitting nothing but air.

As Menelanna fought off her remaining kobolt Lansel rushed to his master's aid. The druid let off a spell of entanglement which managed to trap two of the kobolts in its web. The wagon driver finally managed to gain a hit and kill the one kobolt that had managed to not become entrapped in the druid's spell.

With a quick slash Menelanna managed to slice the throat of he kobolt. She quickly picked her bow back up and fitted it with an arrow. With a single shot she killed one of the creatures entangled in the spell. Eiblen finished off the last one with a thrust of her long spear. With the battle finished Menelanna rushed to the druid's side. Eiblen was badly hurt and needed aid.

"I'll be fine," she said as she administered a small healing spell to herself.

"You'll live, but I am still going to check you wounds as soon as we get to the inn," declared the elf.

The rest of their journey was uneventful. Menelanna made Eiblen sit at the back of the wagon and rest. When the finally reached the small village the driver paid for the horses stabling and went into the inn. It was not long before his was drowning is sorrows in a tankard of ale. The girls sat down by the fire and purchased themselves a meal. It was then that it occurred to them that they had never asked the name of their employer.

"Sir, we just realized we have not asked you name," the druid stated.

"Me? I'm Alfred. You?"

"Menelanna," the elf said with a smile.

"M! Got it."

"Mene or Menelanna," said the annoyed elf.

"Mmmm…M!"

"I am Eiblen," the druid said before Menelanna could snap at Alfred.

"E! Got it. M and E. I like Me too!" he said loudly as he gulped his ale.

The girls just looked at each other and shook their heads. It was going to be a long journey.

**Okay that was the first part of the adventure of Menelanna and Eiblen. I have to thank my DM Pete, for all that happened here and for what is to come. And yes, that "I like Me too!" joke was made by our DM. Thank you for reading and please give me reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…been a while since I updated this. The next few chapters you will see the story develop greatly as these two young woman delve deeper into the problems that plague the Dales. Enjoy!

**The Dead Walk**

The girls awoke early and ventured down stairs. They got themselves some breakfast before heading outside. Alfred was found outside preparing to hitch up the horses.

"Mornin' ladies. Ready to head out for the day? We will make our way to Esembra," he said in his gruff voice.

"Esembra huh? Alright. We are ready when you are," the ranger replied.

"With the wagon, it will most likely take us two days to get there," Eiblen said.

"Just so long as we eventually get this stuff to Deeping Dale."

"May I ask who your employer is?" the ranger inquired.

"Dunno. Just told to deliver this stuff," came the man's gruff reply.

"Deliver to who?" Eiblen asked.

Alfred glance about nervously for a moment, "Well I guess if you ladies are going to travelin' with me I better tell you the truth. I am goin' to Shadow Dale. Some wizard, I believe one of your kin," he nodded to Menelanna, "is building a tower there and needs supplies. Will you still be willin' to take me there?"

"Shadow Dale huh? Also called the Dead Dales if I remember correctly. I do not fear such a place even though many refuse to dwell there," Menelanna replied. "We will stick with you."

"Glad to hear it. Well, we best be goin'."

The girls nodded and helped bring out the wagon. Menelanna decided to sit on top of the wagon so she could keep a sharp eye on the road. Eiblen walked to the side, while Lansel remained hidden in the woods. It was a fair day for travel and the journey was uneventful. As it began to grow dark, they decided to stop and rest for the night.

Menelanna offered to take first watch while the humans slept. The night started out uneventful, but as the moon rose into the sky the elf heard something approaching. Whatever it was, it had no desire to remain silent. In fact, by the sound of it, the approaching strangers did not even seem aware they were in a forest. The young range quietly arose and awoke her human companions. Eiblen grabbed her spear and readied herself, while Alfred hid behind the wagon.

By this time the elf's sharp eyes could make out the beings approaching them. She let out an elven curse before saying, "Zombies. Three of them. One human size, two dwarf size."

Eiblen nodded grimly, not happy about the news. She rose her hands and began to chant. Suddenly the forest sprang to life and entangled the zombies in its branches. Unfortunately one of the creatures broke free. Eiblen and Menelanna tried to engage it into battle, but it seemed to utterly ignore them as it stumbled to where Alfred hid. The man let out a scream before the zombie clubbed him and knocked him unconscious. Menelanna was finally able to get the zombie attention, right before she took off its head with her scimitar.

"Heal him!" she shouted to the druid as she grabbed her bow. While the druid administered healing to the unconscious merchant, Menelanna pluck off the two entangled zombie with a few shots from her bow.

Alfred was unsurprisingly unhappy once he awoke, but was thankful to be alive. He grumbled as he made his way back to his sleeping bag and promptly feel asleep. Eiblen and Menelanna decided to loot the creatures and remove their bodies from the camp site before turning in themselves. They found only a bit of gold, a dwarven war axe and a note written in a language they could not understand. They were suspired to find that who ever had raised these creatures had not completely looted them first.

By this time it was well past midnight and it was now Eiblen's turn to take watch. Menelanna bid her a good night before laying down to reverie. Lansel showed up with a rabbit in his mouth and sat next to Eiblen while he ate.

"About time you showed up," she said to him dryly. The wolf only responded by giving her a friendly nuzzle. The rest of the night was thankfully peaceful and uneventful.

----------------

Once the sun arose the group ate breakfast and readied the wagon for more travel. They were able to reach Esembra by midday. Alfred paid for their rooms, before announcing he was doing to try and purchase another horse so that they would have a full team. Menelanna also suggested they get a fighter or two to join them along the way incase of another attack. Alfred just nodded in agreement.

"I am curious about those undead we fought last night," Eiblen said to the elf.

She nodded, "As am I. Drow attacks in this area are not uncommon, but I have never heard of the dead walking in this forest. We may want to ask some towns folk if they know anything about it."

"Lets go see if we can sell of this axe first. It is a bit heavy."

With that the duo made their way to the local weapon smith. A middle aged man stood at to greet them.

"Welcome ladies. What may I do for you today?"

"Hello good sir. We wish you sell and purchase some goods," Eiblen announced.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Let me see what you got."

Menelanna hefted the axe they had found. The shop keep examined the axe and then regarded the two women before him with curiosity, "Where did you ladies get this?"

"We encountered some zombies last night on the rode. One of them was dwarven and carried that axe," Menelanna explained.

"Zombies? Hm there has been a lot of rumor of the undead walking as of late…"

"Any clue where they are from?" the ranger asked.

"None. And I am not too concerned. They have yet to attack the town and I am sure this crisis will pass as others have as well."

"Thank you. Oh, by the way…do you know anyone who could translate this note we found on the undead corpses?" Eiblen asked as she showed the man the note they found.

"Aye…I can. It is written in Undercommon. A language that any underground race knows," he took the note and looked over it. "It is a letter of transaction, nothing more. The dwarf most likely had made some sort of sale before he meet his unfortunate end."

"Thank you," Eiblen replied.

"Anything else ye be needin' besides sellin me this axe?" It was at this point he notice Menelanna had left the druids side and was examining the bows he had on display, "Interested in getting yerself a bow there?"

The ranger turned and smiled, "In fact I am. Something better than the short I have now. What types of long bows do you have?"

"Well I will be willin' to take both your short bow and this axe in for trade…then a long bow would only be 40 gold."

"Sounds fine to me."

After the trade was made the girls left the shop. After a short discussion they decided to try going to the local Temple of Oghma. They figured that the followers of the god of knowledge might know something about the unusual happenings. Unfortuenety the priests there did not have too much information to give them. Other than that there have been many sightings of the undead from the direction they had come.

In the later afternoon the girls decided to return to the inn. As the entered they saw Alfred shaking hands with a burly half-orc. Menelanna tensed at seeing the large warrior. They approached where the two were sitting.

"Ah! Ladies yer back. This here is Grog. I have just hired him to help out in the journey to Esembra." The half-orc hefted his tankard, which most likely was filled with grog, and grunted a greeting. Menelanna gave a curt nod in reply. The druid could tell that her elven companion was less than pleased to see the warrior they wanted turned out to be a half orc.

"We will keep traveling to Esembra. From here on out we should be able to stay in an inn every night. So no more worries zombies attacking in the night!"

"That…is good," Menelanna managed to say. She suddenly turned and announced, "I am going for a walk."

"Menelanna wait!" Eiblen shouted as she ran after her. She caught up the elf and caught her arm, "What is wrong?"

"A half orc. Do you think I really okay want traveling with a half orc? Do you know half of what that ilk has done to my kin?"

"He can't help that he is half orc."

"Fine! I will try and be civil with him. But if that thing does anything out of line I will stick an arrow in him."

Eiblen sighed. She knew that is was not going to be a fun journey if Menelanna could not learn to get along with Grog. She followed the elf as she walked away. The girls soon heard shouting near by. They decided to follow it and were brought to a temple of Tempus. A man was standing on a raised platform shouting over a gathered crowed. Grog could be seen yelling and bashing his club against his shield. Obviously the half orc had no idea why he was there.

The man, most likely a priest of Tempus, was giving a speech of how the undead in the area should be gotten rid of. Menelanna felt he was causing more chaos than help. She decided to address one of the gatherers who seemed to be more level headed. The young woman approached a young man standing at the back of the crowd who was observing the spectacle in silence.

"Greetings sir. What is going on here?" Menelanna inquired.

"It seems that Tempus wills that the undead in the area be destroyed," he replied calmly.

"The seem to have plenty of…zeal…" she remarked dryly.

The man chuckled, "That they do. I am guessing you are not of Tempus."

"No we are not. I am Menelanna, a ranger of Soloron."

"And I am Eiblen, a druid."

"Greetings ladies. I am Sir Fredrick Paladin of Lathander."

"What is a servant of the Morning Lord doing here?" the elf asked.

"I too wish to battle the undead. They are abominations. You must agree, you both being servants of nature."

"I could not agree more. I am curious as to why the creatures have risen. Perhaps the drow might be behind this…" Menelanna wondered aloud.

"The drow?"

"Just the other day we met a man who had been attacked by a drow wizard. Something tells me this is no coincidence."

"Perhaps we should join together and fight then."

"We are hired by a merchant to bring him to Deeping Dale and…" Eiblen began.

"I'll go with you," Menelanna interrupted.

"Jumping ship just like that?" Eiblen remarked.

"I would rather deal with the undead than travel with an orc breed scum. Besides don't you want to see what is behind this as well?"

The druid sighed, "Fine fine, I'll come too. We best tell Alfred."

Sir Fredrick smiled, "Glad to join up with you ladies. Shall we set out tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me!" Menelanna exclaimed. "We will meet up with you later, we have to talk to our previous employer first."

"Take care then."

Menelanna and Eiblen walked swiftly back to their inn. The elf was not in a much better mood at finding out she no longer had to travel with a half orc. The druid was relieved about this; she did not want to travel with an angry elf. She too was pleased that they were able to take a closer look into undead problem and did not have the boring task of escorting a merchant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while since I updated this. I am trying to catch up in our campaign. Some really good stuff going on right now, just you wait and see. **

**The Enemy is Found**

Alfred did not seem to upset to find out that the women would be leaving him. He had already hired on Trog, a second half-orc, and Garrick of Tempus along with Grog. After discovering this, Menelanna was even more please that she would not have to travel with what she had dubbed 'the three stooges'.

It was not long before the meet back up with their new friend, Sir. Fredrick. The companions agreed it would be best to if they started their search for the source of the undead from where Eiblen and Menelanna has last been attacked. They were unable to make it back to their previous campsite that day though and had to halt when dusk fell.

As beds were prepared the shape eared ranger heard several people approaching them from the forest. She snatched up her bow and warned her friends. Eiblen quickly sent out her wolf to investigate what was heading their way. When he returned he reported that the strangers were indeed undead.

"Well looks like we don't have to go down this road any further then," Menelanna replied. "Lets just slay these ones and then we can follow their trail into the forest."

"Sound good enough to me, Lady," the paladin agreed as he drew his gleaming sword. It took several more minutes for the zombies to come upon them. With the aid of the holy paladin, the battle was over quite quickly.

Eiblen smiled at Sir. Fredrick, "Glad to have you along for this. Well, we should rest here the night and in the morning we can follow the trail into the forest as see where these creatures are coming from."

Seeing that there was no disagreement the company settled down for rest.

--------------------

Early the next day trio set out into the woods. Menelanna decided she did not even need to use her skills as a tracker for this. The path the zombies took was quite obvious, even Sir Fredrick with no woodland skills could easily follow the path.

They found it disappointing that they were not able to find anything that day and were once again forced to bed down for the night. As the humans set up camp, Menelanna decided she would try to do some hunting.

The elf quickly and quietly slipped through the forest with ease. She smiled as she spotted a plump hare nibbling on some daisies. She drew back an arrow and preparing to fire when the animal suddenly hopped through the woods and out of site. Menelanna sighed and crept after it, but suddenly stopped as she found a clearing in the forest. She drew herself back and hid herself in the shadows of the trees.

A small fort with low walls was visible in the clearing. She saw two figures moving about the place. As she strained to get a better look at the figures and gasped as she realize they were drow. Her hand tightened upon her bow but she remained where she was, there was no way of telling if there were any more enemies within the fort. Instead she decided to spy on them a while longer. As she watched she saw them bring out a few dead bodies and some sort of ceremony began. Menelanna could not understand most of what was being said in the chant, but she did pick up the name Naruel. As the chanting reached its peak one of the drow raised a black blow and poured some kind of dark liquid into the mouths of each corpse. When the ceremony ended the corpses rose and began trudging off into the forest towards some unknown destination.

The ranger sprinted back towards her companions. Sir Fredrick did barely looked up when she arrived. When he noticed the ranger had returned empty handed he just shrugged and began to munch on some stale bread he had in his pack. Eiblen, on the other hand, saw the distress in her friend.

"What is it? Were you attacked or something?" she asked in a concerned voice.

The ranger took a moment to catch her breath, "No, I was not attacked. But I found where the undead are coming from."

At this point the paladin was all ears. "What did you find?" he demanded.

"Drow. I could only see two, but they have a small fort not far from here. Also I saw them raise some undead and heard them utter the name Naruel. Although I have no idea who that may be," she replied.

"Naruel…" Sir Fredrick muttered and pondered for a little while. "The name is familiar. I do believe he is a god of undeath, but I know little else."

"That could explain why they have undead minions. But what gets me it this bowl they had. It seems that it is some sort of magical artifact they can use to raise the undead."

"What ever it is we need to get it away from them," Eiblen stated.

"Show me where this place is, Lady Menelanna," the paladin said.

"For now we need rest. Night is the drow's strong point and I do not like the idea of trying to lead two humans through a dark forest. Also I would like to investigate the area more before we try to attack. I will show Eiblen the place in the morning and ask you to wait here. Once we know a bit more then we can try to attack their fort," the ranger argued.

Sir Fredrick grunted but nodded in agreement. "Alright. I guess since you two are followers of nature I should let you handle this bit. But if any trouble happens try to alter me."

Menelanna grinned and gave a playful wink. With a small salute she said, "Aye yi captain!"

----------------

"Quite," Menelanna hissed as she led the druid towards the drow fort. The ranger was beginning to regret taking the human with her, since Eiblen was having great difficulties keeping as stealthy as her elven guide.

A curse exited the elf's mouth as two cross bow bolts dug into the tree just above their heads. She began to return fire and smiled as she heard a grunt of pain from their foe.

"Menelanna! He is behind the fort. I can't hit him!" Eiblen warned.

Menelanna grunted as a bolt buried itself into her shoulder. She pulled the bolt out of her shoulder as she replied, "Yeah. I am having a hard enough time hitting him. Lets get out of here!"

As the two women ran through the forest back towards Sir Fredrick, Menelanna suddenly felt very weary. Eiblen let out a call of surprise as the elf fell to the ground unconscious. The druid sent Lansel ahead to find the paladin as she began to drag the limp elf. A few moments later the wolf reappeared with Sir Fredrick close behind. The paladin hefted Menelanna over his shoulder and returned to their camp.

As he laid the elf down, he asked, "What happened?"

"We…um I…was heard as a sentry began to shoot at us. Menelanna got hit and we decided to retreat for now. As we were running she suddenly passed out."

A groan from the elf told them she was coming to. She sat up and put her hand to her head. "Uh…my head…What happened?"

"You passed out after you got hit…" Eiblen began to explain.

"Damn drow poison!" she cursed before the druid could finish explaining.

"I could not see the enemy. Are you sure it was drow? It was fairly dark last night so you could be mistaken."

The ranger showed them the bolt she had taken out of her shoulder. They could see that it was much smaller than normal cross bow bolts. In fact it seemed it would only fit into a hand sized weapon. "Look at the size," she explained. "Only drow use the hand cross bows that could shoot this. And only drow poison can knock an elf out as fast as it did to me." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her pant legs. "Well, lets go. A certain drow is going to get some pay back," she stated as she led way back to the fort.

"Are you sure you are okay enough to fight…" Sir Fredrick began to ask but trailed off when the elf did not even heed his words. "She seems a little stubborn."

"She is," Eiblen remarked as she followed the elf.

-------------------

Menelanna vaulted herself over the low wall of the fort scimitar in hand. Sir Fredrick clamored after right after her. There was a single drow sentry keeping guard there. He dropped his cross bow and drew his short sword to parry Menelanna's attack. The dark elf's natural agility prevented the slower human from successfully landing a hit. Menelanna pressed her attack and scored several painful blows upon her dark skinned cousin. Within a few more minutes the young ranger had felled the drow sentry and began to pick through his belongings.

Sir Fredrick gave Menelanna an impressed grunt. "You fight well, Lady."

"My father taught me how to fight the drow well. As a ranger I am able to excel in fighting a particular enemy. I have chosen the drow to be that enemy," she replied.

"Looks like you did not need me in the fight though," came Eiblen's voice as she came over the wall.

"Well…you could heal this wound he gave me. You are our healer after all," Menelanna replied with a teasing voice.

The druid sighed, "Fine fine." As she knelt to administer some healing spells, she sent Lansel to scout the rest of the fort. "Find anything important on him by the way?" she inquired.

"Just armor mainly…Oh look! Some money too! Also he does have this," she held up a small piece of folded paper. "Seems to be some sort of instructions, but unfortunately I can't read it. I think it is either written in Undercommon or drow."

"I am sure someone back in Esembra should be able to translate it for us," the paladin offered. "But we best make sure there are no other drow here first."

As he finished his statement the wolf returned and reported to his master that there no else was to be found in the fort. The companions nodded and decided to return to the town to have the message translated, hoping it would be a clue to where they should head next.


End file.
